Hopelessly Devoted
by rockincountrygirl
Summary: A Deadliest Catch Fic: My first attempt at a fan fic... Melanie is in love, and hopelessly devoted to Andy Hillstrand, but she finds herself attracted to his brother... Andy is on a merry go round he cant get off of.. read to find out what happens...
1. Chapter 1

Melanie sat at the kitchen table, her hands wrapped around a coffee cup, watching birds dart and zip across the back yard.

She glanced up when her live in boyfriend, Andy walked in and sat at the table with her.

"Finally got a closing date."

Melanie nodded, lifting the cup to her mouth.

"So, guess I will be flying to Virginia and…"

"I have to get ready for work."

Melanie turned the shower on full blast and stood under the hot water, sobbing. Andy was fucking around on her, and she knew it. He couldn't deny it this time.

She turned the water off and reached for the fluffy purple towel she always used. She had been with Andy for almost two years, and felt like she didn't even know him anymore.

Melanie stepped out of the shower and looked at herself in the mirror. She was not what you would call Glamour magazine gorgeous, but she was pretty. She knew she was. Andy had almost gotten into a fist fight with a guy at the bar a couple of nights ago who looked at her. She dried herself and stepped into the bedroom, sliding on her light grey suit. She could hear Andy talking on the phone, and could tell by his tone that he was talking to a woman. "Hope her pussy was worth every thrust."

Andy slid his phone across the table and leaned back in the chair with a sigh. He felt like a big pile of shit. Melanie had to be the best thing that had ever happened to him. Now he found himself on a merry go round of sorts that he couldn't get off of. Stacie had called him, again, wanting to know when they were moving in to their house. Andy put his face in his hands and shook his head. He had made Melanie believe that the two of them would be buying a house here, in Seattle. He loved her, a lot. What in the hell was he gonna do.

Melanie walked into the kitchen and picked up her keys and purse. Andy turned from the sink. He always wore those damn track pants, that Melanie hated.

"What time will you be home?"

"When I get home" She slipped her cell phone into her purse and slipped her blazer on.

"You look good." he smiled at her, "but you always do."

She didn't say a word. She picked her briefcase up and started to the door.

"Mel"

"Yes" She turned and looked at him.

"See you tonight."

Melanie got in the car and backed out of the driveway. She was halfway to the office when she realized that she'd grabbed Andy's phone by mistake.

"Well, this is just great." she slammed her hands onto the steering wheel. "now I am gonna have to turn around and go home and.." Melanie glanced down when the phone rang. She recognized the area code, and knew exactly who was calling him. She purposely let the phone go to voicemail, and turned in to the parking lot of the office complex her law firm was located.

"Morning Miss Hines." her secretary handed her a slip of paper, "called about ten minutes ago."

Melanie thanked her and walked to her office. She was guessing it was the nine o'clock appointment she had cancelling. She was wrong.

"Mornin" Melanie smiled when his sexy voice filtered over the line.

"Mornin yourself." She smiled, tapping Andy's cell phone on the desk.

"You doin ok?"

"I wish I could say yes but.."

"You want me to bring you lunch?"

"I don't know." She scanned the 166 text messages on the phone, 'I have to take care of something."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I will call you later."

Melanie hit the button on the phone and poured a cup of coffee while she listened to the message on Andy's phone. She gripped the cup as hot tears rolled down her face. How the hell could he do this to her. She wiped her eyes and dialed the number to her house.

"Hey, I picked up your cell phone by mistake."

Andy's blood ran cold. "Oh, uh, well, I can bring yours to you... if you want me to."

"Yes, that would be nice, thank you."

Andy ran his hand through his hair, "Babe, you ok?"

"Yes, fine why?" Melanie's nostrils flared. She wanted to bawl him out.

"You just sound... never mind, I will see you in a bit."

Andy picked her cell up and walked out the front door. He hoped to hell Melanie had not read the text messages from Stacie. He felt sure she had not. Melanie wasn't a busy body, and that was one of the things he loved about her. She kept to herself. He turned his truck into the parking lot and grabbed her phone.

"Morning Stella.' Andy smiled at the plump older woman sitting at the front desk, "Mel in her office?"

"She sure is, go right on in." Stella watched Andy walk into Melanie's office, her mouth practically watering.

"Hey." Andy stuck his head in the door. He held her phone up, "guess you have mine?"

Melanie nodded, holding his phone up, not even bothering to look up from the file on her desk.

"So, what time will you be home?"

"No idea." She turned a page in the file, "this is a big case, and since my paralegal quit, I am having to do the legwork myself."

"Oh." he nodded. 'Well, see you at home." He stopped when he got to the door, "are we ok Mel?"

She looked up, sliding her glasses off, "I don't know Andy, are we?"

He shrugged, "You just seem... never mind."

Melanie tossed her glasses onto the desk, rubbing the bridge of her nose. She picked her cell up and turned it on, smiling when she saw the text from him. She quickly shot a text back and laid her phone on the desk.

"So." Sharon slid her plate back and looked across the table at Melanie, "what the hell is going on with you?"

"He's cheating." Melanie sipped the remainder of the wine in her glass.

"And you know this how?"

Melanie pulled a folder from her briefcase and slid it across the table to Sharon, "Don't take my word for it, read."

"Holy friggin." Sharon put her hand to her mouth, "Mel, this is..."

"I know." Melanie fought back tears.

"Have you confronted him?"

"No, I haven't."

"Why the hell not."

"Because, I am just waiting for the right time."

Melanie sat back and sighed, "I need to ask you something, and don't get mad ok."

"Sure."

"Are you and Johnathan..."

"No," Sharon shook her head, "Johnathan is there when I need him, if you get my drift.. I could never date him." Sharon frowned, "why do you ask?"

"Because, the night of the July fourth barbeque, well, things almost went too far."

"WHAT?"

"Sharon hush." Melanie looked around to be sure no one was looking.

Sharon looked at her watch, "Ok, I have got to get back to work." She stood up and grabbed her purse, "but I am running through that Chinese place on 44th street tonight, stopping at the liquor store, and I will see you at six."

Melanie nodded and gathered up her briefcase and purse. She checked her phone to see if perhaps maybe Andy had called her... he hadn't.

Andy sat up and wrapped his arms around his knees.

"Guess we need to get up and start unpacking." Stacie sat up and lit a cigarette. Andy hated her smoking. "What's wrong with you?" She blew a puff of smoke, "crab crawled up your ass?"

Andy mumbled something and stood up, walking bare assed to the window. Stacie snuffed out the cigarette in her hand and licked her lips.

"God I love your ass." she growled, running her hands from the bottom to the top of his round firm butt.

"Stop it ok." He ran his hand through his hair.

"Ok." She flopped down on the bed.

"I feel like a fuckin piece of shit." he turned and looked at her, "I never should have done this."

"Done what?" she shrugged.

"Done this." he sat in the window seat. "nothing I can do about it now."

"You mean Melanie." Stacie made a face, "I can make you a lot happier than she can."

Andy looked at her and frowned. He didn't know when he met Stacie that she was nothing more than a gold digger. One of the show's producers had tried to warn him more than once about Stacie, but all he saw was tits, ass and a good fuck.

"Don't talk about her like that ok."

"Fine." Stacie got on her knees in front of Andy, "go back to her if you want to." Stacie moved his hands from his lap and sighed, "but you know.. nobody sucks your dick as good as I do."

Andy tossed his head back and groaned... my god she was right.

"Ok." Sharon flopped down on the couch, container of ice cream in hand. "spill."

"Spill what?" Melanie sat a beer down in front of her.

"The whole Melanie/Johnathan things almost went to far..." Sharon popped a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth, "come on.."

Melanie sighed, "Well, as you know, Andy was in Virginia when we had the cookout." Melanie picked a piece of lint off her pajama top, "I was upset, because I knew where he was, and WHO he was with, I started crying and Johnathan, well, I guess he was trying to make me feel better, and the next thing I knew we were kissing."

"Yeah." Sharon sat up

Melanie put her hand to her forehead, "I am a little bit embarrassed to..."

"Oh shit Miss Prim and Proper, what happened, did you two screw or..."

"Oh Sharon really." Melanie scowled at her, "he took my top and bra off ok.. that was it." she folded her arms over her chest and sunk down into the couch, "I stopped it before things went too far.

Sharon shook her spoon at Melanie, "See there, I have been trying to tell you since Jr High school." She pointed to Melanies chest, "those things are trouble."

"Well, I am sorry." Melanie grabbed the empty beer bottles and walked to the kitchen, "I cant help it that I have got big boobs."

"So." Sharon leaned against the counter, "What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know." Melanie slammed the refrigerator door, "I know where Andy is right now, and I know who he is with." She took a sip of beer, "and I also know what he's doing."

Sharon gave her friend a sympathetic look. "And, what about Johnathan."

"I have feelings for him Sharon, I cant help it."

"Does he know that?"

Melanie shook her head.

"Does Andy?"

"No." she sighed.

Melanie sat back down on the couch and looked up at her friend, "I feel like those women I hate."

"Look, you deserve to be happy Melanie, and I really don't think Andy is the man for the job, I never have."

"I should have listened to you, when you tried to tell me..."

"That is over and done with."

"No." Melanie took her friends hands. "I should have listened to you when you caught him with Stacie the first time.. I just didn't want to believe that.."

The door bell rang and Sharon glanced up at the clock. It was past one a.m.

"You expecting anyone?"

"No." Sharon flipped on the front light and gasped, "Oh Mylanta, its Johnathan."

Melanie suddenly felt odd standing there in her pink camo pajama pants and tank top. She wasn't wearing a bra either.

"Hey there." Sharon pecked Johnathan on the cheek and hugged Melanie, "I will talk to you later."

"Hey." Johnathan smiled at Melanie and sat down on the couch, "sorry I should have called..."

"No, its ok." Melanie tried to cover herself, folding her arms over her chest.

"You heard from Andy?"

"No." She shook her head.

Johnathan sighed, "Mel, its none of my business but..."

"I know Johnathan," she sat down on the couch beside him, "I know that he bought the house in Virginia, he closed on it last month, I also know that Stacie is living there with him." she pulled the folder from her briefcase and handed it to him, "I pulled his phone records, its all right here."

"Babe I am sorry that..."

"Its ok." she sighed, "I guess my mama was right about me, I live in a fairy tale and..."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I am not gonna lie, I have got some pretty strong feelings for you, but you are Andy's girl so..."

"So." she gave him a lustful look.

"Melanie, Andy and I made a promise to each other a long time ago, that if either one of us was dating someone..."

"Oh, so my feelings don't matter."

"I... the night of the July fourth barbeque, I wanted you pretty damn bad, and if you hadn't stopped me..."

"I know." she whispered, "Things would have gone too far."

She looked over at him and smiled, "So maybe this time, I want things to go too far."

"Mel.. you are Andy's girl."

She straddled on his lap, "But I want you."

Johnathan groaned as she tucked her hand behind his neck, lowering her lips to his.

"Mel." he re adjusted himself on the couch, "as bad as I want to.."

"So its ok for Andy to fuck around on me."

She stood up and walked to the back door.

"Hey." He walked up behind her, sliding his arms around her, "break things off with him and..."

"Its not that easy."

"You love him?"

"Yes." She leaned back against Johnathan, "I do."

He pressed his lips to the top of her head and sighed, "Hell of a jam."

"You aint lyin."

Melanie turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I want you so bad."

"Me too." he kissed her. "Lets not... we wont tell anyone about this ok."

Melanie nodded. Johnathan picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

"You ok?" he laid her on the bed.

"Yeah its just... you are gonna think I am stupid for saying this."

He brushed her hair back, "No I wont."

"I feel like a teenager." she looked into his eyes, "you always make me feel that way."

Johnathan kissed her, sliding her pajama top over her head. "You have got the best lookin set of tits I have ever seen."

"You are lying, but thank you."

"No." He ran his finger down the side of her breast, "I aint lyin."

"There isn't a dashboard in this county long enough to carve out the notches you'd need."

Johnathan kissed her neck, "You know how long I have wanted to do this to you?" he slid his hand down her leg, gently easing them apart. He found her ripe bud and started slowly rubbing it with his thumb.

"No." Melanie panted.

"A long damn time." he eased his first two fingers in and out of her, "the night of the barbeque, when you walked out in that low cut top and those tight shorts." He gently crooked his fingers up, hitting her g spot. Melanie dug her fingers into his shoulders and let out a yelp. "you looked so damn hot that night."

Melanie tossed her head back and forth against the pillows. Sharon had told her once that he was the best lover she'd ever had. Melanie was just be damned if Sharon wasn't right.

"You ready?" he kissed his way from her neck to her breasts. "you ready for me?'

"Yeah." she panted.

"I love the smell of a woman's pussy." he lifted his chin, hitting her clit with his goatee... Melanie grabbed a handful of the sheets. "you know." he parted her lips and gave her a long slow lick, "you have to love a woman, kind of like you are admiring a piece of art." he pulled her clit between his lips and sucked. Melanie thought she'd die. "or like you are worshipping a goddess." He ran his hand up and down his shaft before easing it into her, "and that is what I am gonna do to you baby." he grunted as he thrust up into her. "damn.." he winced, "you are so tight... feel so good."

Melanie grabbed Johnathan and held on for dear life. She yelled his name out before collapsing against the pillows. He looked down at her and smiled with pure satisfaction.

Johnathan wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Was it worth the wait?"

"I don't know." She ran her finger down his chest. "you tell me."

He chuckled, "You don't know how many nights I left this house, with my dick about to bust outta my pants." he looked down at her, "thought I was gonna have to replace the cold water nozzle on the damn shower."

Melanie got up and started to the kitchen. She turned and looked at him when she got to the door, "And you are so full of shit you need flush valves instead of ears."

Melanie opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water. She closed the door and her eyes fell on a photo of Andy. Tears welled in her eyes. She sat down at the table and put her head in her hands. She just had sex, in the house she shared with Andy.. in the bed she shared with Andy.. with his brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Melanie held on to the side of the toilet for dear life as yet another wave of nausea hit her.

"Hey babe." Andy tapped on the door and shook his head, making a face when he heard Melanie wretch, and vomit hit the toilet, "Mel are you ok?"

She sat up and took a deep breath, "Yeah, fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes. "She rolled her eyes.

"Well, Sharon's here, and I am gonna start setting stuff up out back."

"Ok."

Melanie washed her mouth out and snapped off the bathroom light. She looked up when Sharon tapped on the door.

Sharon handed Melanie a Walgreens bag, "You look like hell warmed over."

"Thanks."

"Melanie.."

"Sharon don't ok." Melanie stood up, "I need a shower and…" Melanie quickly slipped the bag under her pillow when she heard Andy coming down the hallway.

"Hey." He stuck his head in the door and grinned, "you remember where we put those washtubs?"

"Out back, in the storage shed." Melanie sat down on the bed, "to your right top shelf."

"Mel, you sure you are allright?"

"Yeah." She nodded and smiled, "fine."

Andy walked out and Melanie shut the bedroom door, "Would you like to see a picture of Stacie?"

"I have seen her."

Melanie turned, Andy's phone in her hand, "Oh, not up close. You saw her at a distance, at night." Melanie flipped the phone around.

"EWWW Grody." Sharon shook her head at the sight of the plastic boobed, tatted up redhead. "She is nasty."

"Yeah." Melanie sat down on the bed.

"So, are you gonna take that or not?" Sharon nodded toward the pillow.

"I already know the answer."

"You need to tell Andy."

"I need a shower." She ushered Sharon to the door, "can you help Andy?"

"Yeah sure."

Sharon did her best not to knock the shit out of Andy as she helped him set up tables and chairs for the joint birthday party Melanie had planned for him and his brother Neal. Neal and his wife had arrived and he and Andy were filling the washtubs with ice.

"John here yet?" Andy tossed an empty ice bag into the trash.

"I haven't seen him."

"Well, I am gonna go in and check on Mel" he sighed looking over at Sharon, "She said anything to you?"

"About?"

"Nothing, never mind."

Andy stepped in the back door and walked into the bedroom. The scent of Melanie's Honeysuckle body wash filled the room.

"You done?"

"Yes." Melanie was drying herself off. Andy folded his arms and leaned against the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Just... damn baby..." He stepped over, sliding his hands under her boobs. "you have got..."

Melanie pushed his hands away, "Well, at least mine are real."

"What's that suppose to mean."

"You know EXACTLY..." she took a deep breath, "you know what, today is your day.. and I am not going to ruin it."

"I wish you would talk to me... I mean..."

"I need to finish getting ready." She pulled her make up case from under the sink.

Andy stepped into the kitchen and grabbed the beers. He opened the back door and started stuffing beer bottles down into the ice filled tubs. Something was up. He just wished to hell Melanie would tell him what it was.

Melanie was plating steaks when Johnathan came around the corner. He was in his cowboy boots, like always, and skin tight jeans, with a long sleeved white shirt that showed just enough of his chest to leave a girl guessing. He spoke to his brother, and spied Melanie out of the corner of his eye.

Johnathan excused himself and walked over to the grill.

"Hey." he looked over his shoulder before kissing her cheek, "you feelin ok?"

"Yeah why?"

"You just look a little pale that's all."

"No I am fine."

Johnathan reached down into the tub and grabbed a beer, "Want one?"

She shook her head no and shut the grill off.

"Since when do you not..."

"Excuse me" Melanie sat the steaks on the table and walked in the back door. She just did make it to the bathroom before she threw up.

Melanie was sitting on the bed with a towel in her hand when Sharon walked in.

"Ok." Sharon slid the bag out from under the pillow and handed it to Melanie.

"I already know what its gonna say."

Sharon put her hands on her hips and pointed to the bathroom. "Go."

Melanie paced back and forth across the room, glancing at the clock every few seconds. "You know, my life is about to change forever."

Sharon put her hands on Melanie's shoulders, "Just know, that whatever that test says, I will be right here, like always."

"I know." Melanie nodded.

"Johnathan looks good doesn't he."

"Always does."

Sharon looked over at her friend when the alarm on her phone went off. "Ok, you ready?"

"No." Melanie sighed.

Sharon walked out of the bathroom and handed the tester stick to Melanie. She glanced down at the small screen that read "Pregnant" as plain as day.

"I knew it." Melanie laid the tester on the dresser, "what now?"

"Go out there and tell the birthday boy that he's gonna be a daddy."

"Sharon, it might not be..." Melanie snatched the tester stick up when she heard Andy calling her.

"Hey," he walked into the bedroom and Sharon stood up to leave, brushing past him. He knelt on the floor in front of her. "you ok?"

"Yeah, its.. its just hot out there."

"Are you ok Melanie, I mean you have been puking for days and..."

"Just a bug I guess."

He sighed, "Ok." He stood up and reached for her hand, "you hungry?"

"No." she shook her head, the thought of food making her queasy.

Andy started to the door, "Mel, I leave for Dutch in two days, and well.. whatever is going on with you, we need to get it out in the open."

"Nothing is going on with me Andy." Melanie sighed, "look, I don't want to ruin your birthday."

Andy walked out the door, "You already did."

"Wait a minute." Melanie grabbed his arm, "what the hell do you mean by that?"

"You wont talk to me.. hell you don't even look at me.. much less.."

"Well, you are not the only one getting turned down."

Andy sighed, "I am sorry ok.. its just... there is a lot of shit going on right now and.." he touched the side of her face.

"I know."

He pulled her to him, "So, can I have my birthday present later?"

Melanie almost said no, but nodded her head.

"Will you wear that see through nightie.. the red and black one?"

"Its your birthday."

"I love you." He whispered, holding her close.

Melanie rested her head on his chest, tears rolling down her cheeks. If she could only believe him.

Andy tossed the phone onto the console and sighed. Johnathan walked in from the galley and sat a cup of coffee down in front of him, "You get her?"

"Nope." Andy sipped the coffee. "Cant get Sharon either."

"You call her office, I mean she may be in court."

"She took a medical leave from work."

Andy shook his head, "Something is goin on man."

Johnathan sat down in the co captain chair, "You see her over the holidays?"

"No, I was in Virginia.."

"With Stacie." Johnathan shook his head, "I swear dude, sometimes.."

"What?"

"Andy, I tried to tell you she was bad news, hell everyone did."

"I know that ok."

"You had a good thing with Melanie, a damn good thing, and you fucked it up by..."

"By what?"

"Andy, you know what.. never mind."

"No John," Andy stood up, toe to toe with his older brother, "I think its time we get this shit out into the open."

"You sure you want to do that?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Ok, why the hell would you buy a damn house, across the country, with Stacie, when you have got Melanie?" Johnathan shook his head, "Hell man, you have been fuckin around on Mel for over a year, and she knows it."

"What.. what do you mean she... how the hell would you..."

Johnathan leaned against the chair and folded his arms, "Who do you think Mel's been with, while you are in Virginia with Stacie.. hmm?"

Andy saw red, and before he could think, he'd taken a swing at Johnathan. Neal bolted out of the engine room, and picked up the hailer, yelling for Scott and Axel to "get their asses to the wheelhouse." The three finally managed to pull Johnathan and Andy apart.

"Ok." Neal shoved Andy to the floor, "What the hell's going on?"

"He's fuckin Mel, that's what's goin on."

"This true man?" Neal looked over at Johnathan, who was wiping his mouth with a towel. He nodded.

"I thought we made a pact, that if one of us was with a woman, she was off limits, no matter how damn hot she was." He gave Johnathan a shove, "what the hell's the matter with you?"

"Why don't you ask Andy about Stacie, and his new house in Virginia." Johnathan spit on the floor, "I am going outside and cool off." He glared at Andy as he brushed past him.

Scott walked up to his father and handed him a bottle of water.

"Uncle Andy telling the truth, are you and Melanie.."

"Just once son," Johnathan sighed, "and believe me, I wish I hadn't done it."

Neal pushed a coffee cup across the table at his brother. "Talk."

Andy scowled, "I would rather be left alone."

"Well, that is too damn bad."

Andy shook his head, "You and John.. seems like you two always come up smellin like fuckin roses.. nothing ever..."

"I got news for you man.. my life aint always been great, but..." Neal stood up, "you know what.. fuck it.. "

Sharon handed Melanie a spoon and sat down.

"How many Friday nights have we done this?" Melanie shook her head.

"Well, at least we aren't getting drunk this time."

Melanie sighed, "I don't know what I am gonna do."

"Well, for starters, you need to talk to Andy."

"Why?"

Melanie stood up and walked to the fireplace, slinging another log onto it. "He doesn't want to be with me."

"You don't know that."

"Really, then why did he buy that damn house, behind my back, and move that piece of trash in."

Sharon started to tell Melanie what she knew, but thought better of it.

"You know, maybe you should do a little research on Stacie."

"Why.."

"You just might be shocked at what you find."

Sharon grabbed her keys, "See you tomorrow."

"Sharon, wait a minute."

Melanie grabbed her laptop and went into the bedroom. She snuggled under the covers and logged on to the FBI database. Her hand flew to her mouth when the page came up. "Oh my God"


	3. Chapter 3

Melanie slid the laptop across the bed and laid back against the pillows. She heard a car door and got up peering out the window.

"That cant be Andy." She closed the laptop and walked to the kitchen.

"Mel." Andy shut the side entry door and slung his bag onto the floor. "I know you are here." He walked through the living room, and something laying on the mantle caught his eye. He picked up the photo and sighed, and went to find Melanie.

"What are you doing here." Melanie grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Were you planning to tell me about this?" Andy slammed the ultrasound picture down on the counter. "the day of the party when you were puking your guts up.. you knew then didn't you?"

Melanie nodded.

"That John's kid or mine?" he cocked an eyebrow. "Ok NOW would be a good time for you to start telling the truth."

"ME." Melanie shook her head, "you are the one that's been sneaking around like a damn cat behind my back for god only knows how long… do you even know who you are living with?"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

Melanie felt light headed. "Oh my god Andy.. you don't know do you?"

"What.. what the hell are you talking about?"

"Follow me." She took his hand and they walked to the bedroom. She slid the laptop across the bed to him, 'I think you should see this."

Andy sat down on the bed and scanned the page, his eyes wide. He ran his hand through his hair and cussed. "What the hell have I gotten myself into?"

Melanie sat on the bed beside him. She laid her hand on his leg and he looked over at her.

"Everyone tried to tell me she was bad news.. hell Discovery fired her.. but I wouldn't listen.." he got up and walked to the door. "Melanie, I am so sorry baby.. I just.."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yeah it does.. I mean, what if she tries to hurt you."

"She wont."

"You don't know that."

"She's..." He leaned against the door jamb and sighed, "she's crazy Mel... and I just couldn't see it.. till now."

"You hungry?"

"Yes."

Melanie got up and started to walk to the kitchen. Andy stopped her.

"You didn't answer my question." He brushed her hair back, "is that baby mine or not?"

Melanie wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled, "Yes, this little boy is yours."

She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed.. she hoped it was his.

Stacie paced like a caged cat back and forth across the living room of the house. Why the hell wasn't he answering his phone. She knew he'd flown "home" as Johnathan had told her when she'd called the boat. She picked up her laptop and plugged the driver in of all the files off of Andy's phone and computer she had copied. She scanned the page until she located Melanie Hines number. She dialed and cleared her throat, smiling.

"Its her." Melanie looked over at Andy.

He sighed and nodded, "Let me.."

"No." Melanie picked the phone up, "I can handle this." she sat down on the bed and glanced over at Andy, "Hello."

"Yes, is this Ms Hines?"

"Yes it is.. who am I speaking with?"

"I.. my name is Stacie, and I am a friend of Andy's and I was just wondering.. have you heard from him?"

"No, I haven't, and I am curious to know why you called me.. how did you get my number."

"You have heard of people search right?'

"Yes, I have, I am an attorney, and because I am an attorney, all my information is private, so I am going to ask you one more time.. where did you get my number."

"Look bitch.. is he there or not?" Stacie lit a joint. "my fuckin patience is..."

"You need to watch your tone." Melanie said calmly, "and lets not stoop to name calling please."

Stacie slammed the phone down. He was with her all right. She inhaled and snuffed the joint out, picking up the phone book. She booked a flight to Seattle and started packing a suitcase.

"I am calling Johnathan and telling him..."

Melanie shook her head, "No Andy, you are not missing season."

"I am not leaving you here by yourself, especially after..." Andy was cut short by the doorbell ringing. "I will get that."

Andy opened the door and recognized the man. He'd seen him before in Melanie's office.

"Uh.. is Mel..." he smiled, "hey Melanie." He handed her a folder, "this is the stuff you asked for."

"Thanks Ted."

Andy shut the door and joined Melanie on the couch, "What's that?"

"A hunch."

"You hungry?"

"Starving."

Andy kissed her, "So, what does mama want, Pizza, Chinese?"

She ran her hand through his hair, "Doesn't matter, whatever you want."

Andy called in Chinese take out and sat back down on the couch.

"What are you grinning about?"

"You look sexy in those glasses." Andy kissed her neck, "want to play student and teacher..."

"You are too damn much."

"Missed you."

"I need to read this stuff."

Melanie was pouring over the file when the food arrived. Andy sat a container of Sesame Chicken in front of her. "So, what is all that?"

"Andy, I didn't realize how... dangerous this Stacie is." she slid her glasses off and sat back on the sofa, "her name isn't even Stacie.. she has like." Melanie tapped her pencil on the paper, "fifteen aliases."

"Fifteen?" Andy popped the top off the container of rice. "damn"

Melanie shook her head, "She is living in your house Andy,, and she's dangerous."

"What do we do know?"

Melanie shook her head, "I have no idea."

Stacie grabbed her bags and walked out the double doors of the airport, waving a taxi. She glanced down at the piece of paper she had scrawled Melanie's address on and gave it to the cab driver. No way in hell was Andy getting away from her. She had worked way too hard. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

"Uh ma'm" The cab driver looked in the rear view mirror, "We got a little problem."

"What." Stacie sat up. She slammed her fist into the seat and cussed when she saw the huge iron gate surrounding the subdivision Melanie lived in.

"You got the code?"

"Does it fuckin look like it?"

"Well..."

"Here" Stacie slung a hundred dollar bill over the seat. She grabbed her bags and stood in front of the gate, wondering how in the hell she was gonna get over it.

"That sounds like sirens." Melanie walked to the window. "I wonder what happened."

Andy looked out the front door and saw an officer walking down the sidewalk across the street, "I will be right back."

Andy looked to be sure no cars were coming before he jogged across the street. He walked up to the officer and introduced himself.

"This is a pretty quiet neighborhood, I mean, in two years this is the first time I have ever seen police cars."

"Well." The young officer pointed, "the gate keeper caught a woman trying to get in and called us." he handed Andy a slip of paper, "she had this in her mouth."

"That's Mel's address."

"Mel?"

"Melanie Hines..." Andy ran his hand through his hair, "she's my... well, she's pregnant and..."

"Do you know the woman who..."

"Yeah." Andy's nostrils flared, "I am pretty sure I know who it is."

"You mind coming down to the station and..."

"No.. no just let me go and let Melanie know.."

"You said Melanie Hines, you mean the attorney?'

"Yeah."

The officer shook his head and laughed, "That little lady has no idea the mistake she just made."

Andy stepped in the front door, not really wanting to tell Melanie the truth. He knew her well, and he knew she would want to go with him.

"Hey babe." he walked to the bedroom, and could hear her throwing up before he reached the door.

"Hey." he helped her stand up, "so, I guess he doesn't like Chinese food?"

"I guess not." she took the washcloth he handed her, wiping her face. "Where did you go?"

Andy took her hand and led her to the bed, "Ok, before I tell you this, you are NOT going with me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Stacie tried to jump the gate, and the gatekeeper called the police."

"What?"

"I am going down to the station and.." Andy sighed as Melanie started pulling clothes out." you are not going with me."

"Yes I am."

Andy put his hands on her shoulders, "No you are not." He slid his arms around her and smiled, "can you please, just this once, not act like a stubborn ass?"

"Andy, I don't want you going by yourself."

"You are staying here.. period.. no more discussion."

"Call me please, let me now..."

"I will."

Andy climbed into the back of the cruiser. He laid his head back and thought about what he'd read in the file Melanie had. He still couldn't believe what he'd seen.

Andy and the officer could hear Stacie yelling before they ever reached the room she was in. She burst into tears, flying into Andy's arms when he walked in the door.

"Save it." Andy pushed her away, "what the hell's the matter with you?"

"I was looking for you." She pouted, toying with the collar on his shirt, "I needed you."

"How did you.. you know what.. never mind." he held his hand up.

"Andy."

"Miss, you need to sit down and..."

"AND WHAT?" She glared, sneering at the officer.

"SIT." A tall, heavy set female officer shoved Stacie into a chair, "Mr Hillstrand, an investigator wants to talk to you."

Stacie sat, wide eyed, terrified. What in the hell was Andy gonna do when he found out who she really was.. and all the horrible things she had done.


	4. Chapter 4

"I wish I could be there with you."

"I know." Melanie sighed and re positioned herself in the bed. "you will be home before you know it."

"How's the little deckhand?"

"Keeping me up all night." She sighed.

"Miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Well, get some sleep and I will talk to you later."

"Ok."

Andy hung the phone up and leaned back in the chair. He glanced down at his hand, ring finger once again sporting a gold band. He had a weird feeling.

"How's Mel?" Johnathan plopped down in the co captain chair and looked over at his brother.

"Fine."

"What's wrong Andy?"

"I don't know.. just a feeling."

Melanie waddled to the front door and checked to be sure it was locked. She heard a noise and peered out the side window.

Stacie hid behind a bush when Melanie opened the door. She thought she could do this, but lost her nerve and ran off when she saw the neighbors headlights. She quickly ducked behind a tree knowing that if the neighbor saw her, she was fucked.

Stacie waited until the cul de sac was dark, and walked back toward the house. She had a key, but she wasn't stupid. She knew Andy had probably changed the locks.

Melanie smiled and hung the phone up. She planned to stay up till Andy got home, and she hoped she could. She sat down on the couch and picked up a book. She heard a noise out front and looked out the window.

"What do you want?" Melanie opened the door, and Stacie slammed a syringe into her shoulder, shoving her onto her back.

"What... what are you doing?" Melanie started to feel light headed. She couldn't move her arms or her legs and watched in horror as Stacie lifted her nightgown and snatched her panties down. "Stacie... don't .. please..."

"Oh shut up bitch." Stacie slammed her fist into the side of Melanie's face. "This is all I have got left of him."

"Stacie, please don't.. don't hurt him."

"Oh, its not the first time I have done this." Stacie lifted the scalpel. "now be the fuck still."

Andy pulled into the driveway and his blood ran cold when he noticed the front door was wide open. He stumbled getting out of his truck and let out an odd sound, kind of a half scream half moan when he saw Melanie laying on the living room floor in a pool of blood. His neighbor, Judy, who was a nurse, heard him and came to see what was wrong. She gasped when she reached the house and saw Andy, sobbing, a half conscious Melanie in his arms.

"Call the ambulance." Andy wiped his eyes, "and the police, that crazy bitch stole my son."

Andy followed the ambulance to the hospital in a half minded stupor. He'd called his brother, and Johnathan assured him he would be on the next flight out. Andy couldn't get the image of Melanie, lying on the floor, the umbilical cord laying across her.

Stacie tossed the soiled cloths into a dumpster and climbed into an old beat up Datsun pickup. She looked over at the baby and smiled, "You are so precious." She rubbed his cheek. "your daddy will be looking for us soon enough, and he will realize that bitch Melanie is all wrong for him." She kissed his little hand, "he will see me with you and his heart will melt."

Andy paced back and forth in front of the Operating Room, glancing up at the clock every few seconds. He heard someone call him, and looked up, relieved to see his brother walking toward him.

"Hey." Johnathan grabbed his little brother in a hug. "is Melanie..."

"In surgery."

"Where's the baby?"

Andy wiped his face, "I have no fuckin idea.. he was cut out of her."

Johnathan's jaw tightened, "You think it was..."

"Oh I know it was." Andy sat down, his body shaking, "how the fuck could she do this man?"

"I don't know but.. " Johnathan stood up when the doctor came through the double doors.

"How is she?" Andy stood up, shaking and weak kneed.

"She's doing fine, she lost a lot of blood, and, Andy I am sorry but we had to do a total hysterectomy on her.."

"I don't give a shit about that Derrick, is my wife gonna be ok?"

"She will be fine."

"Can I see her?"

Derrick nodded and guided Andy to the recovery room. He sat down and kissed Melanie's hand. She groaned and looked over at him.

"Andy... she... Stacie.." Melanie started to sob.

"I know, don't cry baby, its ok." He smoothed her hair back, "they are looking for her."

"He's gone.. my baby's..."

"They will find her."

She looked over at Andy, tears streaming down his face, "I... I cant give you any more babies.. can I?"

"No." He sighed, "you are ok.. that's all that matters."

"I want my baby Andy."

He kissed her, "I will find him."

Andy bolted out the door and down the hallway.. Johnathan right on his heels.

"Andy, where are you going?'

"To find my kid."

"The police are... Andy wait.." Johnathan had to run to catch up with him.

Johnathan was out of breath by the time he finally caught up with Andy.

"Don't you think you need to let the police..."

"He needs Melanie John.. and I..." Andy slammed his fists down onto the steering wheel. " are you coming with me or not."

Johnathan slid into the passengers seat. "The cops will find her man."

Andy backed out of the parking space, "She had better pray to God they find her before I do."

Stacie dug her hands into her hair.. "WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She yelled. "Damn."

The baby yelled louder and Stacie caught herself before she put a pillow over his face. She picked him up and patted his back. "You hungry, is that why you are howling your damn head off?" She grabbed a bottle she had stolen from the hospital and sat down on the bed. "I hope your daddy gets here soon." She looked down at the teeny baby boy, who was a carbon copy of Andy. "you don't worry, he knows where we are."

"You have any idea where she is?" Johnathan tossed the cigarette out the window and hit the button to let it back up.

"I know exactly where she is." Andy glanced in the rear view. "guess I should pull over and let the cruiser go ahead of me."

Andy pulled to the side of the road and gave the policeman the directions to the house he knew Stacie would be in. The cruiser pulled back onto the highway.

"Ok, when we get there.. you let me..."

"Don't fuckin tell me what to do." Andy ran his hand through his hair, "not now."

"Andy.."

"How the fuck would you feel man?"

Johnathan sighed and patted his brothers shoulder.

Andy's cell phone rang and he nodded for Johnathan to answer it.

"The officer said there are lights on at the house, so..."

"I am gonna kill that bitch."

"Let the cops do their job man."

Andy pulled behind the cruiser and got out of the truck.

"Ok," the officer peered through his binoculars, "I can see her, looks like she's holding the baby." He turned to Andy, "and we don't want her to hurt him."

Andy and Johnathan exchanged looks. "I will go to the door." Johnathan started walking.

"John."

"Andy, stay here." Johnathan laid his hand on Andy's arm, "I wont let her hurt him."

Johnathan stepped into the house behind the officer, and Stacie turned around.

"Oh, thank goodness you are here," she lovingly looked down at the baby, "he feels a little warm."

"Stacie, let me take him to his mother."

"I AM HIS MOTHER." She hissed. She looked at the officer, "he feels a little warm.. and..."

"Perhaps we should call the ambulance and..."

"NO!"

"Let me call the ambulance and we can get him and you checked out."

"You think I am stupid.. you don't think I don't know what you are doing."

"Stacie." Johnathan took a step toward her, "give me the baby."

"FUCK YOU."

"Stacie, give him to me.. now."

Stacie looked from Johnathan to the officer, not realizing that a second officer had come through the back door and was standing behind her. The woman gave Johnathan a nod and he, with a swift move, took the baby boy out of Stacie's arms.

"Give me my baby."

"Stacie, he's not yours."

"The hell he's not."

"We will take you to the hospital, do a blood sample on you and the baby." the female officer snapped handcuffs on her, "and then, depending on what the results say, you can have your son back."

Johnathan turned just as another policeman was coming through the door holding a bag of bloody clothing. His heart sank when he realized that one of the items was Melanie's pants and shirt.

Andy started to sob when Johnathan eased into the truck holding the baby.

"Is he.. is he ok?"

"We need to get him back to the hospital.. now."

Andy smiled down at the baby as the nurse eased him into his arms. "You ready to go and see your mama."

Andy eased the door open and walked over to a sleeping Melanie. "Hey baby, wake up."

Melanie mumbled something, looking over at Andy, "Oh." she put her hand over her mouth, "He's.. he's ok?"

"He's fine." Andy eased the little boy down into his mother's arms.

"Oh, my gosh." Tears rolled down Melanie's cheeks. "He... he looks just like you."

"Melanie, I am so sorry for..."

She shook her head, "None of that matters now." she kissed the top of her son's head.


	5. Chapter 5

Johnathan leaned against the doorframe, smiling at Melanie when she opened the door.

"Hope its ok that I dropped by."

"Yeah, its fine." She shut the door, "I just got him to sleep."

Johnathan peered at the sandy blonde haired baby boy sleeping in the bassinet and sighed.

"You don't know how bad I wish he was mine."

"Johnathan, don't."

"I know.." He smiled at her, "you are devoted to Andy."

"Hopelessly."

"I need to ask you something, and you tell me the truth."

"What."

"You love him."

"Johnathan.. I …"

"Do you love him?"

Melanie sighed, tears welling in her eyes.

Johnathan pulled her to him, his lips brushing hers.

"Johnathan, don't.. Andy will be back any minute and..."

"You can push me out of your life, you can even fuck my little brother, but you cant stop me from loving you."

"Please don't ok."

Melanie pushed against his chest and turned to the sink full of baby clothes she had soaking. She wanted to cry, scream, and she wanted Johnathan to love her so bad she couldn't stand it.

"Hey." Andy tossed his ball cap onto the table. "what brings you by."

"Please, don't be so loud." Melanie glared at him, "I just got the baby to sleep."

"Sorry."

"Well, you aren't the one who was up half the fucking night with him." Melanie turned as once again tears threatened to fall.

"Uh, why don't we go outside." Andy looked at Melanie and rolled his eyes.

"You know, you could be a little more understanding Andy." Johnathan shut the back door, "she went through hell."

"So did I.. I almost lost her."

"So act like it."

Sharon kissed the baby's cheek and laid him down in the bassinet. "He is so sweet."

"Thank you." Melanie folded a onesie and laid it in the hamper. Sharon sat down beside her and gave her a look.

"Mel, I am so sorry I wasn't here when.."

"Its ok."

"No its not, I am suppose to be your best friend and you almost die and..."

"You are my best friend, and your mom needed you." She smiled, "I am fine Sharon."

"No, you are not fine." Sharon gave her friend a look, "what's going on?"

"I swear , its like you have got a damn built in radar."

"And I asked you a question so..."

Melanie sighed. "Its Johnathan."

"Oooohhh.." Sharon picked up her coffee cup and sat back, "do tell."

"I love Andy Sharon, I do.. but Johnathan just.."

"I know girl, believe me." Sharon shook her head, "he's got that look that could charm the panties off a damn nun."

"What am I gonna do?' Melanie's eyes welled. "I feel so stupid and all I can do is cry."

"You just had a baby, and went through a pretty traumatic experience, cut yourself some slack."

Melanie looked toward the back door and caught a glimpse of Johnathan standing on the patio talking to Andy and her heart skipped a beat. She had to tell Andy how she felt, but how.

"He go down ok?" Andy laid his glasses on the table and stretched.

"Finally." Melanie tossed the burp rag over her shoulder into the hamper. "Guess I need to make some more bottles and..."

"Mel, I uh.. I think we need to talk."

"About?"

"Us." Andy stood up and followed her into the kitchen. Melanie started unloading the dishwasher.

"What about us?"

"Look, I know you are all hot for Johnathan.. and hell I am not blind, I see the way he looks at you so.. if you want him..."

"Andy, I am sorry, I never meant.."

"Look, the shit I put you through, all that with Stacie.. I cant blame you."

"She was blackmailing you Andy..."

"That's no excuse.. and I just want you to be happy.. so if you will be happier with John then.." He shrugged and walked out of the room.

Melanie started pouring formula into bottles, tears flowing down her cheeks.. "What in the hell am I gonna do now?"

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
